


Cheeto Puffs and 90s Messes

by UndertaIe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Jasper being a bitch as usual, Oops, Other, POV Third Person, Steven Universe References, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thing where Fresh and Jasper get into a bitch fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeto Puffs and 90s Messes

*[A loud 'thump' ran along the other walls as Fresh felt the force hit onto him. The breath was literally knocked out of him, his shades almost falling off. He quickly looked at Jasper with a mad expression, almost ready to kill her himself.]

 

[ *You Weak little.... 'Radical dude'... You can't even fight me with your 90s style ]

 

[ **Jasper** started laughing, as she summoned a sword and pointed it at him. With that shit-eating grin. She heard someone screaming in the background.. but good thing is that the exit was chained up.. leading only the fight to the death to get out. ]

 

[ *What are you going to do now? Weakling? ]

 

*[ **Fresh** made a low growl before smiling like he always would. Even though it is fake. At least he could still move his hands. Purple flames started to roar from behind his shades as his hand was covered in the flames as well.]

 

[ *This, ya' 'cheeto puff' ]

 

*[A Gaster Blaster was summoned right behind her, readying to fire if she did try to stab him. He had already just met her and they're already fighting. How convenient.]

 

[ *You, you're trying to fight? Right? Well, Jeez, Jeez 90s Mess. One fight at a Time... man, It's up to you really.. ]

 

[  **Jasper** then started to move one of her hands up to his face to cup a burning cheek. While the other one preparing to stab once she finished her plan.... ]

 

[ *Hmp, it's quite a easy decision really... ]

 

[ She then cupped his cheek, as she what a angelic smile.. which was an owner to a demon.. As she leaned closer, his purple flames hitting her cheek. ]

 

[ *Its either Name calling or Fight to the Death.. your choice... ]

 

 

[ * _Child~_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning darling. ;)


End file.
